


Fantastic Wizards and Where to Find Them

by xol (firetruck)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruck/pseuds/xol
Summary: Luhan is hiding a secret (not the one where he's head-over-heels for a certain Slytherin--everyone knows that one), Baekhyun is not hiding any secrets (being the only metamorphagus in his friend group is his claim to fame), Chanyeol is sent to the infirmary more times than Yifan has accidentally ruined Junmyeon's plans to become Head Boy, and Jongdae has a toad (poisonous, so Minseok's cat doesn't devour it) that terrorizes the dorms. Welcome to Hogwarts.





	1. one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok makes his first friend amidst the chaos of Year One.

Minseok hovered nervously on King's Cross Platform 9, balancing his owl’s cage atop his luggage. He chewed on his lip, a nervous habit, gaze fixated on the wall in front of him. There had to be some other way onto 9 and 3/4, surely. 

Just then, a boy several heads taller than him effortlessly rolled by and disappeared into the brick wall. All Minseok had time to note was the tiny owl perched on the boy’s shoulder before he seemingly vanished into thin air. He surveyed his surroundings—not one person batted their eyes at the peculiar situation, and deciding that it was safe, Minseok ran headfirst into the wall and appeared on the other side with such speed he almost crashed into another student.

He was relieved to step onto the train, the busy noises of the platform settling into a buzz of excited chatter from young witches and wizards. Minseok slipped into one of the less crowded areas, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat by the window. Much to his surprise, the seat across from him was occupied by none other than the boy he had seen back on the platform—tiny owl and all.

“Yifan,” the boy said. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You were wondering my name.” 

Minseok blinked, staring dumbly before responding, “Minseok. That’s a cute owl you’ve got.” 

“Ace says thank you,” Yifan said, seeming pleased. 

“Are you a first year?” Curious, Minseok leans forward. 

Yifan nods his head and Minseok says, “You seemed so confident going onto the platform, I was wondering if you had done it before.” 

“My father is a wizard, and he taught me.” 

“That’s amazing,” Minseok says, awe in his voice. “My parents are muggles and were pretty reluctant to send me here, but I don’t know a single person who’d pass up going to Hogwarts. When do we get sorted?” 

“As soon as we arrive,” Yifan says. “There are four houses. Gryffindors are usually the rowdiest bunch, so you’ll recognize their table right away. A lot of respected witches and wizards are from there, but the same can be said of any house. Slytherins aren’t as loud, but everyone bonds strongly with each other—they’re a force to be reckoned with, that’s for sure. They’re fiercely protective of their own, and for good reason too. Hufflepuffs are a friendly group of people, but don’t get on the wrong side of one unless you want to be jinxed with something ridiculous for days. Have I mentioned they’re quite playful? Now, as for Ravenclaws,” Yifan says, puffing out his chest with a bit of pride, “Well, my father was one. Clever as anything, they are.”

Minseok hung on to his every word, soaking up as much as he could. 

“Do you know what house you’ll be in?” 

“No,” Yifan shrugs noncommittally. “I’ll leave that to the sorting hat. It’s never wrong. At least, according to itself, that is.”

A voice from the hall outside shouted something about sweets, and not too long after a squeaky cart rolled to their side, stacked with just about any candy imaginable and unimaginable. Minseok’s eyes widened and his mouth watered as he took in the multicolored treats. He turned to Yifan the same time Yifan turned to him, both of them with pouches of coins out and grins wide on their faces. 

“Chocolate frogs?”

“Chocolate frogs.”

 

 

 

 

“Honestly, I don’t have any doubt as to where I’ll be sorted,” Luhan shrugged, popping a Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Bean into his mouth. 

“You seem pretty confident about it,” Junmyeon commented. “But you do know that just because everyone in your family has been in a house doesn’t mean you will be too.” 

“I’m a pureblood,” Luhan laughed. “Nothing but magical Gryffindor blood in me, I can assure you that.”

There was no arguing with entitled purebloods, it seemed to Junmyeon, no matter how much he tried. He’d be more bothered if he didn’t have equal confidence in his house placement, though, and decided it best to let this one go. 

“Hey, Yixing,” Luhan glanced at his friend. “What’s with the weird face?” 

“Soap flavored bean,” came the sheepish reply. 

 

* * *

 

While Minseok stared in rapt attention at the Headmaster while she spoke, Yifan had fallen asleep somehow, both standing up and with his eyes open. Minseok had to, none too gently, nudge him up to the stool where the sorting hat could be placed on his head. 

“ _Pureblood_ ,” the hat sniffed. “ _Reeking of chocolate frog as well, I see. You must be a Wu. Your father could never keep his hands off of those either. Hopping mad, he was. Both him and the frogs_.” 

“Thank you,” Yifan smiled.

“ _What’s he up to now? …This and that? Ah, I thought so. Well, I couldn’t put you in another house if I tried._ **RAVENCLAW** _it is_ ,” The hat declared as Yifan meandered his way to the Ravenclaw table amidst claps. 

Junmyeon settled into the stool next, fingers crossed behind his back. 

“ _How many times will you repeat Gryffindor before you realize I’m not deaf?_ ” The sorting hat complained, squirming atop Junmyeon’s head. 

“Sorry,” Junmyeon winced. “I’m just excited.” 

“ _No kidding…It looks like you’ve got it all planned out. No, no, don’t tell me your seven year plan, I’m not interested. Half-Bloods are an enthusiastic bunch. But I suppose I can’t be complaining! We always need more witches and wizards with high aims and ideals, don’t you think?_ **GRYFFINDOR**!” 

Junmyeon’s self satisfied smile only grows as he catches Luhan’s eye in the crowd on his way to the Gryffindor table, where he’s welcomed with open arms. Unfazed, Luhan offers a smile of his own in return as the hat is placed on his head. 

“ _Another pureblood, I see,_ ” the hat muses. “ _Or are you? How long is the Lu family going to hide the Veela in their blood, hmm? You’d think three generations would be long enough._ ” 

Luhan sighs impatiently. 

_“Then again, I suppose it would ruin the pureblood name…and since you don’t want anyone to know, I’ll move on to your placement…Though I’m sure you’ve seen it coming by now. Every single Lu, every single year_ … **GRYFFINDOR**!” The hat roars, and Luhan can’t help the smugness in his smile as the entire Gryffindor table descends into stomping, clapping, and wolf whistling. 

Minseok did his best to clear his mind as he walked up to the stool. When had the sorting hat ever made an ill decision? Not in any of the research Minseok saw, at least, and who would a muggleborn like him be to doubt magic far beyond his comprehension? 

“ _Interesting…Interesting, indeed. A sharp mind, brimming with potential. Do I sense a Slytherin? You’d do well in Ravenclaw too, and possibly even Gryffindor_..” If the sorting hat had a chin and a beard, it would certainly be stroking it upon Minseok’s head. “ _Well? Any wishes?_ ”

“Whatever it takes,” Minseok responds simply. 

“To…?” 

“To take me to the top.” 

“ _How exciting!_ ” The sorting hat cackles. “ **SLYTHERIN**.”

Minseok sneaks a glance to Yifan as he makes the walk to the Slytherin table, smiling upon seeing the double thumbs up aimed his way. 

Yixing was the last to be called, and the sorting hat was on his head for barely a moment before it was over. 

“ _Ambitious but traditional, stubborn and courageous, outspoken but never crass or arrogant. Loyal to a fault to boot. This seems familiar…let’s put you in_ **GRYFFINDOR**.” 

More students are called to the front but Minseok can barely focus, excitement and nervousness coursing through his veins, resulting in a high that lasts up until his head hits his new pillow and he falls asleep to the sound of waves surrounding the Slytherin dorm. 

It isn’t until the next day that his excitement fizzles and dies right before his eyes. 

 

* * *

 

“Out of the way, _Mudblood_ ,” an upperclassman sneers, curling his lip and knocking into Minseok’s shoulder. “How’d you get into Slytherin anyway? Hat must be getting old—it’s out of its mind, can’t tell the difference between a pureblood and a dirty mudblood! ” 

Minseok turns around to give his housemate a piece of his mind, but he’s already on the other end of the hallway, laughing it up over his little remark with a friend. 

It didn’t take long for everyone in his house to find out about his…less than ideal lineage, and it took even less time before half the class turned their backs on him. Face burning with embarrassment, Minseok stalks off to the library, keeping his head down. 

 

 

 

“You’ve been reading the same page for eight minutes now,” Yifan notes, twirling a quill between his fingers. “What’s wrong?”

“They’re awful, Yifan,” Minseok says quietly, shutting his book. “Protective of their own? What a joke,” he huffs. “I’ve been called…you know what, never mind.” 

“They’ll come around. You’re cool, Minseok. And really smart.” 

“What if this isn’t the right house for me?” 

Yifan tucks the quill behind his ear. “The Sorting Hat is never wrong,” he says seriously. 

“I know, I know,” Minseok sighs. “According to itself.”

“Have a little faith.”

 

* * *

 

Minseok is walking outside when he hears the one word that makes his blood run cold, tensing his shoulders. 

“Mudblood!” Someone cackles, and he turns around to face the source of the voice. 

Except this time, it’s not directed at him. It’s one of the fourth years he’s seen around, laughing down at another first year in the courtyard. Before he can think logically about the situation or find a professor, his feet are already taking him towards the center of the courtyard, wand out and robes billowing out behind him. 

He casts a Jelly-Legs jinx at the fourth-year the same time a fist flies out of nowhere and punches the same fourth-year. His jinx hits the other student, who looks at him, wide-eyed, before collapsing onto the ground. 

Minseok rushes over, and upon closer inspection he realizes he’s just jinxed Gryffindor house’s favorite and most popular first year—Luhan.

“Oh crap.”

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” Minseok winces as Luhan lies in the infirmary, confined to the bed for the next couple of hours. 

“It’s okay, I wasn’t thinking either,” Luhan laughs. “I just got so mad when I heard that jerk yelling that at a first-year. Guess I kind of lost my head—totally forgot about my wand. That was smart, by the way. Jelly-Legs is a classic.” 

Minseok relaxes a bit. “Thank you. I’m sorry the jinx hit you instead…” 

“Not my first jinx,” Luhan grins. “Though it was my first time getting jinxed by such a cu—uhhhh…..” 

“..Luhan? What did you say? You trailed off at the end there.”

“Um. What? Who was saying anything? Me? Ha! What?” 

Minseok frowns and Luhan pastes on a nervous smile. Now his brain feels like jelly. 

“Lu and Kim! You two, explain yourselves right now! What were you thinking, attacking another student?” 

“Uh oh,” Luhan mumbles. “Here comes the lion.” 

“Professor Leeteuk,” Minseok stands up, “I—”

“Kim! You Jelly-Legs-ed a Gryffindor?” Heechul pops out from behind Leeteuk, a smirk on his face. 

“P-Professor,” Minseok stammers. “I can explain.” 

“Do you really have to, though? Nice job,” Heechul winks. 

“Your bias as Slytherin’s Housemaster is never the kind of input we need in situations like these,” Leeteuk frowns. 

“Says the Housemaster of Gryffindor. Seems to me we’re _both_ unqualified to judge this situation!” 

“..Why do you sound so happy about that?” 

“Professors, if I may?” Luhan pipes up from the bed. “Minseok and I overheard a fourth-year calling a first-year a mudblood, and neither of us were going to let that go. We’re sorry, but I feel like my jelly legs are enough punishment already.” 

“..Very well. Don’t get too cocky though, mister. Five points from Gryffindor. Feel better soon, Lu. Kim.” Leeteuk nods at Minseok and Luhan, gathering his robes for an exit. 

“Five points for Slytherin,” Heechul calls back to Minseok as he passes through the doors. 

“You can’t do that!” Leeteuk frowns. 

“Just did!” 

 

* * *

 

“Found you.”

Minseok looks up from his book and makes a face. 

“I wasn’t hiding.” 

Yifan walks over, taking in his surroundings. 

“Corner of the library, extremely dusty because no one has been here since the dawn of time, and a book bigger than your face. Sounds like someone’s hiding to me.” 

Minseok sneezes and Yifan pulls the book out of his hands, setting it down on the table with a knowing smile. 

“Come with me.”

 

 

 

“Why are we in the astronomy tower?”

“I like coming here to think. And talk.” Yifan nudges Minseok. “So…” 

“Everyone thinks I jinxed Luhan on purpose,” Minseok rolls his eyes. “Now people are either mad at me or…yeah, no, everyone’s just mad at me.” 

“Let’s just obliviate everyone.” 

Minseok gives Yifan an incredulous look. 

“..Just kidding. Really, though, no one’s going to remember in a couple of weeks.” 

“I guess.”

“But until then, the astronomy tower is always open and no one but me ever comes here.” 

Minseok cracks a smile. The stars on the ceiling wink down at him, rotating slowly, and he puts his head on Yifan’s shoulder.

“Thanks.”

Yifan drapes his robe around them.

“What are friends for?”


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing is onto Luhan and Junmyeon has a less than stellar encounter with Yifan, leaving him with a bitter taste in his mouth. Also, Minseok wins the house cup.

“That. Was. Awesome.” Luhan gushes, riding gloves still on and hair resembling that of Yixing’s last week—a spell gone wrong in Potions resulted in a beaker’s demise and was responsible for Yixing’s new look as a chimney sweep who had fallen down the chimney one too many times.

“Junmyeon doesn't agree,” Yixing notes, much to the amusement of Luhan. 

“Yeah, I saw him falling down ten feet up. Heard him, too,” he snickers. “So he’s a wuss. What’s new?” 

“Well, I’ve been working on my Herbology paper and—“

“Not literally.” 

“Duly noted.” 

“Did you see Yifan?” Luhan continues, “Even he flew higher.” 

“Well, since we’re just naming people now, did you see Minseok? His form, his confidence, his raw talent—“ 

Luhan claps a hand over Yixing’s mouth, cheeks flushed pink. He removes it after a moment. 

“Keep it down, will you?”

“Just repeating what the professor said,” Yixing shrugs, fighting a smirk. 

“You’re good, Zhang,” Luhan says, squinting his eyes. “Real good. But I’ve known you for like, my entire life, and I know exactly what you're doing. It's not gonna work."

"You've only been alive for three years?" Yixing jokes.

"I said  _practically_  my entire life."

“Hey, look, it’s Minseok,” Yixing says, pointing behind Luhan.

“Where?!” Luhan whips around so quick Yixing is surprised he didn’t hear his neck crack. “There’s no one—Oh, wow. Real funny, Yixing. You got me,” Luhan says drily. 

“Not gonna work? Kinda seems like it’s already working,” Yixing singsongs as he practically skips his way down the hall, leaving Luhan to glance behind himself one more time to make sure Minseok _really_ wasn’t there. 

 

* * *

 

It happens after Christmas break—the moment Yixing dubs as the ‘Muggle Clothes Incident’. Yixing is calmly drinking his soup, minding his own business, when Luhan grabs his arm in a death grip. He nearly drops his spoon and spills his soup all over the table.

“Yixing,” Luhan hisses, uncomfortably close to his face, “What is Minseok doing?”

“..Walking into the Great Hall for dinner?”

“No, I meant like what is he _wearing_.” 

“Uh..jeans and a sweater?” 

“He…he looks…never mind. Whatever happened to good old fashioned Hogwarts uniforms and standard robes?” Luhan whines, showing no indication of letting Yixing go. 

“Well, it’s the weekend. No class. Why do you care so much anyway?” Yixing squints at his friend.

“Who is he sitting next to? Is that Yifan?”

“Huh.” Yixing blinks as a thought dawns on him and he tries not to point out the color in Luhan’s cheeks. “Can you let go of my arm now?” 

“You know, I just think it’s funny how Yifan doesn’t like talking much yet he’s chatting up a storm with Minseok..what are they even laughing about? Seriously, is it really _that_ funny?”Luhan rambles, voice rising.

“If you want to be friends with him you could just talk to him instead of being a total creep,” Yixing shrugs, his arm going a bit numb. 

“I’m _not_ being a total creep,” Luhan insists. 

“Hey, Junmyeon, is Luhan a total creep?” Yixing calls to Junmyeon, sitting a few feet away from them.

“Uh huh,” Junmyeon mumbles, eyes never leaving his textbook. Luhan groans and releases his friend’s arm. 

“I rest my case,” Yixing says smugly, returning to his now slightly colder soup. 

 

 

 

 

“Yifan,” Minseok whispers, leaning across the table, “Luhan’s staring at me again, isn't he?” 

Yifan glances behind Minseok’s shoulder. 

“Uh huh.”

 

* * *

 

Junmyeon is a genius.

Not officially, but he’s damn brilliant, at least according to himself. There’s a corner of the library no one ever goes to—dusty table, weirdly springy chair, and located in the far back. He’s been going there at any chance with books about subjects first-years aren’t allowed to learn yet, but if he reads them all before the end of his first year he can gain a head start over everyone else, putting him at the top of the class. 

It’s the perfect plan. 

And it works, too, until a certain bumbling wizard stumbles upon his secret garden (of knowledge). 

“You’re not Minseok,” Yifan observes flatly. 

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Junmyeon retorts, getting up from his chair warily.

“It’s a school library,” Yifan raises his eyebrows. “Is that a Divination textbook?” He slides the book out of Junmyeon’s hands, who now looks a bit put out. 

“Maybe it is.”

“Aren’t you a first year?” Yifan wonders aloud, flipping through the pages. “We’re not allowed to be reading this stuff.”

“I’m aware,” Junmyeon begins, moving to grab the book. Yifan lifts it out of his reach and steps to the side. “Give that back, will you?”

“You could get in trouble for reading this.” 

“I’m…aware,” Junmyeon says curtly, “But—“ 

“Who could get in trouble?” A shadow reveals itself from behind a bookcase, clad in a shimmery blue robe that is clearly not the industry standard. 

“Good afternoon, Professor Kibum,” Yifan says casually. Junmyeon thinks he himself might have a sudden case of lockjaw. 

“Wu. Kim. Good to see you two in the library, reading up on the wonderful selection of text we have in here. Bit dusty though, wouldn’t you agree?” Kibum wrinkles his nose in distaste. “And it seems you two are doing more chatting than reading.” With a flick of his hand, the textbook floats out of Yifan’s hand and into Kibum’s. 

Junmyeon pales further. 

“Divination. What a fascinating subject. Although..if I recall, not something first years should concern themselves with.” He scrutinizes the two boys, letting an agonizing pause ensue for a good minute before shutting the textbook in one swift movement. “Well. I’ll take care of this, then, and don’t let me catch you two doing this again, you hear?” 

“Loud and clear, Professor,” Yifan waves as Kibum exits, mumbling something about curiosity and the cat, cape fluttering in their faces.

Yifan turns to Junmyeon, who has not moved an inch for the past five minutes. “I’d better get going if I’m going to find Minseok anytime soon. Bye, Junmyeon.” 

Junmyeon thanks his lucky stars he didn’t get any house points deducted as he sinks slowly back into the chair, eyes wide. He watches Yifan’s back as he walks leisurely down the aisle and his expression sours. 

He would have to be extra careful in the future. Now that his plan had been uncovered, he could no longer easily nab second-year books for reading. He was so close to finishing that Divination textbook. 

And he would’ve gotten away with it too, if it weren’t for that meddling Ravenclaw. 

 

* * *

 

Before Minseok knows it, his first year at Hogwarts comes to an end. It all seems quite surreal to him as he sits in the Great Hall, the headmistress making the usual end-of-year announcements. 

The reality of the situation hits him when the headmistress congratulates him on being top of his class in the year end exams, awarding Slytherin an extra few points that have the banners hanging from the ceiling rippling into a rich green, lined with a brilliant silver. 

More smiling faces than he can count surround him, hearty claps on his back and high-fives exchanged all around, and for the first time in so many years Minseok feels like he might truly belong somewhere. 

He picks Yifan’s face out in the celebrating crowd and Yifan raises his glass at him in a silent toast, grinning wide. Minseok lets out a disbelieving laugh, wetness in his eyes making it hard to see exactly what Yifan mouths at him, but he’s not too bothered—in fact, he’s got a pretty good idea of what Yifan might have been saying. 

“I told you so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying this new thing where i don't make you guys wait a month between updates. also means slightly shorter chapters...hope it doesn't disappoint! and i know it feels like things are moving a bit fast, but there ARE eight others that need introducing..
> 
> p.s. kibum is ravenclaw housemaster


	3. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo decides that a ghost would be better company than the three idiots he met on the train, and the urban legend of Slytherin's three toed tree toad is born. Try saying that three times fast.

_Please, God, no._

This is Kyungsoo’s first thought as he boards Hogwarts Express and discovers all the carriages he passes to be full. He feels infinitely small and annoyed, especially at the unreliableness of Muggle transportation—he’d bet all the coins in his pouch that he would've been the first one on the train if only he had been allowed to apparate. 

A blessing (or curse, as Kyungsoo would decide in the next few seconds) comes in the form of a carriage only 3/4ths occupied. He slides open the door, standing a bit awkwardly as he waits for the three boys in front of him to stop their chattering. 

“You have a _three toed tree toad_?!” A gangly looking boy with a curly mop of hair exclaims excitedly, eyes shining. 

“Yep,” The owner of the toad says proudly, hoisting it up into the air on his palm. “Behold!” 

Kyungsoo clears his throat and two of the three boys look at him with surprise. 

“Jongdae,” one of them says urgently. He's the only one not looking at Kyungsoo—his eyes are trained on the toad. “ _Jongdae._ ” 

“What?” 

The three toed tree toad leaps out of the palm of Jongdae’s hand, onto the seat, then the floor, and disappears into the hallway, faster than anyone could react.

“..Uh oh,” Jongdae says flatly. 

The boy who had warned him laughs loudly.

“Be free, toad,” Curly-head whispers forlornly. 

 

 

 

“So… you guys know each other?” Kyungsoo asks, seated next to curly-head, who, as it turns out, has an actual name—Chanyeol. 

“We just happened to sit together,” Chanyeol answers, “But we’re totally best friends now! Right, guys?!” He lifts up both his hands for a triple high five.

Baekhyun high-fives him with both of his hands too and Jongdae just nods, having no hands to high-five. Kyungsoo sits very still, unsure of what he just witnessed. 

“Practice makes perfect,” Chanyeol pouts. 

“Hey, what’s that in your robe?” Jongdae says suddenly, pointing out a mysterious form moving around. 

Chanyeol slowly brings out a ferret. “It’s Toben,” he explains. 

“..Was that on the list of Hogwarts approved pets?” Kyungsoo asks, leaning away from the furry creature. 

“No,” Jongdae laughs, “Chanyeol is just weird.”

“He’s really well-behaved,” Chanyeol promises, setting Toben on top of his hair. “Now that you guys know my secret, you can’t tell anyone else!” 

“It’s like a nest..that’s why it’s so curly…” Kyungsoo mumbles to himself. 

“What’d you say?” Chanyeol turns towards him, tilting his head inquisitively. 

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo says quickly. 

Baekhyun screams suddenly, flailing his limbs around wildly, and Jongdae scoots to the opposite end of the carriage despite Baekhyun’s cries for help. 

“He’s attacking me! Oh my god, my hair!” Baekhyun wails, swiping at the air around his head. 

“Toben!” Chanyeol says sternly. “Stop it! He’s my friend! No attacking friends!” 

Toben jumps off Baekhyun and slinks back into Chanyeol’s hands before being returned to the top of his head. Jongdae is practically crying with laughter as he wheezes, “C-Chanyeol has an _attack ferret_!” 

 

 

 

“I definitely wanna get into Gryffindor,” Baekhyun says through a mouthful of chocolate. “I hear they’re awesome. Besides, red is my color.” 

“Those are some really great reasons,” Jongdae drawls, trying not to laugh. “Super solid.” 

“Honestly, I don’t really care what house I get picked for. I just want all of us to be in the same house! Wouldn’t that be so fun?” Chanyeol grins, turning to Kyungsoo. “Even you, Kyungsoo!” 

Kyungsoo chews his orange slice carefully before making an apologetic face. 

“Sorry, Chanyeol, but I already know what house I’m going to be in.” 

“Yeah? And what’s that?” Baekhyun challenges.

“Ravenclaw,” Kyungsoo replies simply. 

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol is definitely not crying. No, not at all—not even a little bit. There’s no lump in his throat when Baekhyun gets in Gryffindor, Jongdae in Slytherin, Kyungsoo in Ravenclaw, and himself in Hufflepuff. There’s no sinking feeling in his chest as Baekhyun offers an apologetic shrug, Jongdae shakes his head, and as Kyungsoo averts his gaze. 

It definitely doesn’t feel like his heart has been crushed into a gazillion little pieces when they’re all led to different corners of the castle, and as warm and inviting as the Hufflepuff common room is, the first thing Chanyeol does is rush into his room and hide under his covers. 

Not because he’s crying, of course. 

Well, maybe a little bit.

“What’s wrong?” 

The side of his mattress dips as someone sits down, and Chanyeol is so upset he doesn’t even move. 

“Are you homesick? …Or maybe you didn’t want to be sorted into Hufflepuff?” The prefect that rounded all the first-years up laughs a little. “We’re not so bad. A little underrated and unnoticed, maybe, compared to the others. But I don’t see what’s wrong with that. Hey, think of it like this: we’re the underdog! Everyone loves a good underdog.” 

“I-It’s not that,” Chanyeol frowns, finally sitting up, covers still pulled up to his chest. “None of my friends got sorted into the same house with me. We’re all in different houses…”

“I know it sucks that you aren’t in the same house, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be friends anymore. It seems bad now, but I promise it’s not the end of the world. The only thing you have to watch out for? Quidditch game rivalries,” The prefect jokes. 

Chanyeol smiles a little, using his sleeve to wipe his cheeks. 

“I guess you’re right. I wouldn’t stop being friends with them just because of our house differences, and I don’t think they would stop hanging out with me either. Friendship over house rivalries, right?” 

“There we go,” the prefect grins. “That’s the Hufflepuff in you speaking. Come on, let’s go back downstairs. Everyone’s throwing a celebration for you guys.”

Chanyeol hops out of bed, taking the upperclassman’s hand gratefully. 

“Welcome to the family.” 

 

* * *

 

“Whoa, was that the Grey Lady?” Baekhyun exclaims, a bit too loudly for Kyungsoo’s taste as he runs over. The Grey Lady disappears into the nearest wall.

“She doesn’t respond to that name,” Kyungsoo sighs. “You should call her Helena next time. And tone down your voice.” 

“That’s awesome. Was she talking to you?” Baekhyun goes on, hardly even registering Kyungsoo’s annoyance.

“Yes, I keep her company sometimes.”

“So you’re friends with your house ghost. That’s…kind of cool, and also really lame and nerdy at the same time,” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Why are you here again?” Kyungsoo purses his lips. He doesn’t feel like being pranked again today, and who knows what Baekhyun has up his sleeve this time—literally. Chanyeol might be hiding somewhere nearby too. 

“Running from Junmyeon,” Baekhyun explains casually. 

“Junmyeon? He’s…?”

“Second-year Gryffindor, always looks pissed, kinda like you, studies a lot, also like you.” 

“Right. And why are you running from him?” Kyungsoo regrets asking almost immediately.

“Not just me,” Baekhyun grins, as if he’s actually proud of the fact. “Chanyeol too. Junmyeon caught me sneaking him into the common room and started lecturing us, threatening to report the offense or whatever. Chanyeol called him a narc, his face started getting really red, and then we split.” 

“He should have hexed you two,” Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun lets out an offended gasp.

“Soo! How could you?!” 

“Ugh, don’t call me that. Besides, I’m just being honest.” 

“Well, could you not be so honest?” 

“No.” 

“Wow. No wiggle room there, huh?” 

“Like I said, just being honest.” 

 

* * *

 

“This is so awesome,” Jongdae says, voice full of awe. “Why don’t we come here all the time?” 

“It’s supposed to be a treat,” Minseok laughs,  handing Jongdae a cone of no-melt ice cream. “Imagine how little we’d all get done if we just spent all our time at Hogsmeade.”

“Are you kidding? This beats studying any day,” Jongdae grins, boots crunching in the snow. 

“Right,” Minseok rolls his eyes. “Hey, where are your friends? The tall one and the loud one. Wouldn’t you rather be spending time with them?”

“No way,” Jongdae scoffs. “I ditched Chanyeol at Dervish and Banges, and I’m pretty sure Baekhyun is still wandering around Zonko’s, trying out all their stuff without permission. We hang out all the time—we even have the same classes. But not us. I feel like I hardly see you sometimes..” He admits quietly, looking down at his cone. 

Minseok smiles, linking their arms together, and Jongdae wishes his beanie could cover his red cheeks. 

“Well, what about you?” He asks, throwing Minseok’s question back at him. “Where’s that Ravenclaw you like to hang out with? And what about those two Gryffindors always staring at you? Unless you’re not friends with them, in which case you should definitely hex them the next time you see them.” 

“Yifan is in the astronomy tower,” Minseok shakes his head with a little laugh. “He loves Honeydukes, but apparently there’s this very interesting star that’s going to be visible tonight. He did ask me to bring back an entire bag of chocolate frogs, though.” 

“Speaking of frogs..” Jongdae begins nervously, the rest of his sentence fizzling into nothing as he winces, remembering the incident that occurred just a few days ago. 

“Your three toed tree toad? Yeah, it totally snuck into the prefect’s bed and scared the living daylights out of her. Hey, look on the bright side. No one knows it belongs to you, so no one is gonna get punished,” Minseok shrugs. 

“I have half a mind to just let it keep roaming the halls,” Jongdae grumbles. “Too many people would go after me if they found out he was mine.” 

“Just don’t forget to leave out some food for the little guy,” Minseok says. 

“I’m a Slytherin, not a monster,” Jongdae jokes before stopping in his tracks. “Hey, is that the Three Broomsticks?” 

“Yeah,” Minseok confirms. He raises an eyebrow at Jongdae. “Why?”

“Let’s get firewhiskey.”

Minseok flicks him on the forehead playfully. 

“In your dreams, first-year!” 


	4. four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol's crotch almost explodes, Minseok hangs out with every Gryffindor but Luhan, and Yifan and Luhan share one of many awkward moments.

“This is the worst thing that’s ever happened,” Baekhyun says, eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

“This is the best thing that’s ever happened,” Jongdae grins.

“I’m in so much pain,” Chanyeol wheezes, turning blue and green. 

Jongdae sticks his head out of Chanyeol’s room, yelling down at the Hufflepuff students in the common room. 

“Park Chanyeol just used Engorgio on his penis!” 

 

 

 

 

“I am very uncomfortable right now,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath, “Not that you three care.” 

“Oh, _you’re_ uncomfortable?” Jongdae crosses his arms, enjoying the current situation greatly. “Chanyeol’s penis is three times the size of his fist!” 

“I’m gonna be sick,” Kyungsoo says. “Can I go now?”

“Look at it.”

“What?” Kyungsoo pales. “No!” 

“I’m just kidding.” 

“Why isn’t Chanyeol in the infirmary?”

“It’s too embarrassing,” Chanyeol whines from under the covers. “Plus, it hurts so bad I can’t walk.” 

“Alright, guys. Enough talking! We’re wizards, we can fix this.” Baekhyun raises his wand, shaking his hands out and assuming an absurd stance over the bed. “Reducto should get him back to new, right?” 

Kyungsoo lunges over the bed and knocks Baekhyun’s wand clean out of his hands with a yell. They topple onto the floor, tangled in their robes as Jongdae tries not to puncture a lung laughing.

“What the hell was that for, Kyungsoo?!” Baekhyun shrieks, quite put out. 

“You idiot,” Kyungsoo seethes, face red. “Reducto enables the caster to explode objects! You were about to blow Chanyeol’s crotch to bits!” 

Jongdae sounds like a dying hyena as Baekhyun’s angry expression morphs into one of mortification, two dog ears flopping out from his head as he bites his lip. 

“What were you thinking, Baekhyun? Don’t you pay attention in—whaa…?” Kyungsoo stops mid-yell, sitting back as he regards Baekhyun with confusion. “You..your head….what?” 

“Huh? Oh,” Baekhyun reaches a hand up to cover his extra set of ears. “These? I’m a—“ 

“He’s a metamorphagus, very interesting,” Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Can we get back to the sickly now?” 

“Help,” Chanyeol croaks weakly. 

Kyungsoo stands up, dusting his pants off and pulling out his wand. 

“Fine. Pull the covers down, Chanyeol.” 

“N-No way!” 

“Can I get a little help?”

“Chanyeol, you idiot,” Jongdae groans, pinning him down on the bed as Baekhyun rips the sheets off. 

“I’m gonna throw up,” Kyungsoo mumbles, not at all prepared for the sight in front of him. “ _Reducio_ ”. 

“…Holy crap, it worked! You’re a miracle worker, Soo!” Chanyeol nearly cries, flinging his arms around the Ravenclaw. 

“I’m not a miracle worker,” Kyungsoo says, squirming uncomfortably. “I’m a wizard.” 

“I see how it is,” Baekhyun sniffs, nose twitching. “We don’t get any of the credit for saving his life!” 

“To be fair,” Jongdae says, “You almost exploded his crotch.” 

 

* * *

 

Yixing’s most prized possession is his guitar. It should probably be his wand, but his trusty muggle-made guitar smells of home and feels familiar in his arms, unlike the ones at Dervish and Banges. 

He plays whenever he has free time, preferably sitting under a tree, half in the shade and half in the sun. He’s taken to composing little jingles that he never remembers to write down, even though he could easily charm a quill and parchment to do the work for him. 

“Hey, you’re pretty good.” 

Yixing’s fingers slip on the strings, a terrible discordant noise ringing through the air before he closes his hand over the strings. Caught off guard, he struggles a bit with his words as he pushes his bangs out of his eyes. 

“Minseok!” He blinks. “You…you’re here. Why? I mean, ah…what are you doing here?”

“Not much,” Minseok shrugs. “I just followed the beautiful sound of a guitar and ended up here. Can I sit?”

Yixing scoots over quickly. 

“Thank you,” he says, a bit shyly. 

“That’s your own guitar, right?” Minseok asks, peering at it. “It’s not magical?”

“Yeah..how did you know?”

“It just feels and sounds different,” Minseok explains, not really explaining anything at all. “It sounds like…home. That doesn’t make any sense,” he laughs. “Sorry.”

A smile spreads across Yixing’s face, and he shifts the guitar in his lap

“Can I play something for you?” He asks absentmindedly, chords already stringing themselves together in his mind. 

Minseok’s eyes widen and he points to himself. 

“Me?” He says incredulously. 

“Yeah,” Yixing nods, already strumming the first notes. “You.” 

 

 

 

“You just get weirder and weirder every time I see you,” Yifan mentions casually, throwing a glance at Luhan. “It’s kind of sad.”

“You’re one to talk, Mr. Galaxy.” 

“Why are you hiding behind this ledge anyways?” 

“Yifan,” Luhan says solemnly, “I don’t think you’re ready for that conversation.” 

“What?” Yifan crouches down beside Luhan, tracing his line of sight. “Is that…” 

“Minseok and Yixing,” Luhan confirms. “Sitting together under a tree.” 

“Oh. My. God,” Yifan gasps dramatically until Luhan gives him a dirty look. “I can’t believe how un-interesting this is. Luhan, you seriously need to find another hobby.” 

Luhan mutters something intelligible under his breath. 

“I’m going over there.” Yifan stands up. 

Luhan snaps back to reality, panicking and tugging harshly on Yifan’s robes, his own feet slipping underneath him. With a yelp, he falls onto the stone floor, Yifan on top of him. 

Just then, with the worst possible timing ever, Junmyeon turns down the hallway with a stack of books in his arms. A look of utter repulsion on his face, he stops for a moment to look down upon the two purebloods. 

“Get a room, boys.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maknae line coming up soon!


	5. five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae makes Junmyeon's life difficult, Baekhyun struggles to get his life together, and Luhan talks to Minseok for the first time since Year One. Also, Tao is too much of a social butterfly for Sehun to handle (but Jongin's doing just fine).

“Every time I try and talk to Luhan he pretends to be asleep,” Yixing sighs. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No,” Yifan shrugs, picking at a string on his robe. “Luhan is just…incredibly petty.” 

“You’ve known him your whole life, right?” 

“Unfortunately,” Yifan says. “We were next door neighbors for the longest time until my father decided to move.” 

“Why did you move?” Yixing glances over at Yifan, noticing a faraway look in his eyes. 

“My mom died,” he says simply, “after being ill for a long time, and my father couldn’t bear the thought of living in that house without her.” 

“…I’m sorry, Yifan,” Yixing frowns, lifting a hand to gingerly pat him on the shoulder. 

“It’s alright.”

“So…you haven’t seen Luhan for a long time, then?” 

“The last time I saw him, we were around the same height,” Yifan grins suddenly. “When I left, we promised each other the next time we met, it would be at Hogwarts.” 

“Wow..amazing,” Yixing whispers in awe. “That’s like a line straight out of a movie!” 

“You’ve only known him for a couple of years, right?” 

“Yeah, about three years now.” 

“You have much to learn, then,” Yifan chuckles, leaning back on the bench. The left sleeve of his robe lies in a stringy mess in his lap as he looks over at Minseok and Luhan on the other end of the station. 

 

“Luhan’s been sending help signals to you for the past ten minutes, I think,” Yixing blinks, looking in the same direction as Yifan. 

“Oh, I know. He’s nervous about finally talking to Minseok again.” 

In unison, the two second-years sigh. 

“Poor Minseok.” 

 

 

 

“Do you two _ever_ stop reading?” Jongdae says in exasperation, wedged in the middle of Kyungsoo and Junmyeon. “The school year is over already! We’re waiting for the train back, and you can’t find anything better to do than read?” 

“I’m just getting a head start on all my fourth-year readings,” Kyungsoo says the same time Junmyeon says, “I’m just looking over my third-year texts.” 

They glare at each other momentarily, Junmyeon more so. 

“Excuse me? You’re only a first year, you can’t be reading fourth year texts,” he practically spits out while mentally berating himself for not having done that _his_ first year. 

Jongdae hushes him with a wave of his hands. 

“You two are the most boring, bland people I have ever met in my life. Have you ever just…relaxed? Calmed down? Had fun?” 

“Mhmm…once,” Kyungsoo says absentmindedly, eyes already back on his book. 

“And?” Jongdae prompts. 

“It was alright.” 

Jongdae lets out a muffled scream into his hands. 

“I don’t know where Chanyeol and Baekhyun are, or else I wouldn’t even be sitting with you two right now. And since they’re not here, I have no entertainment. Can you two be more interesting?” 

“Why don’t you entertain yourself?” Junmyeon asks, flipping a page rather loudly. Kyungsoo twitches at the noise.

“I’ve already made ten people trip over their own feet, switched six sets of luggage, and put a stink bomb in one of the compartments. I can only do so much, you know! And the bomb isn’t supposed to go off for another five minutes, so I’ll be bored until then.”

“Jongdae, I already told you that stink bombs are absolutely not an acceptable form of entertainment,” Junmyeon says sternly, closing his book. 

“And tripping people is?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. 

“If you’re so concerned about it, go find it and deactivate it,” Jongdae shrugs. 

“You know what? I will,” Junmyeon stands up, gathering his robes. “I simply cannot have you terrorizing other students like this!” 

“Okay, bye,” Jongdae snickers, watching Junmyeon slip onto the train. 

“…You didn’t actually put a stink bomb in there, right?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Of course not,” Jongdae scoffs. “Am I dumb?”

Kyungsoo sighs in relief. 

“I have it right here,” Jongdae grins, producing the stink bomb from his robes and slipping it into Junmyeon’s suitcase with one fluid movement. 

“…You’re diabolical,” Kyungsoo says, almost breaking out in a smile. 

“Oh, I know,” Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows. “One of my many charms."

 

* * *

 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yells, hair sticking up every which way. “Chanyeol, wake _up_!” He grabs one of Chanyeol’s shirts off the floor and gently slaps him with the sleeves. “We’re late! We are so, so, so late!”

Chanyeol awakes with a jolt, eyes wide but still lined with sleep.

“What year is it?!” He rasps, and Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

“Same as you remember. Now hurry up! I can’t believe we fell asleep packing,” He whines, scrambling around the room and throwing things in his suitcase. 

“Technically, we fell asleep while _you_ were packing,” Chanyeol rubs his eyes, getting out of bed and slipping his school robes over his pajamas. “I was already finished packing.” 

“Okay, fine. You fell asleep first, and you looked so comfortable and I was so tired so I just sort of…went to sleep too. I thought I could finish it in the morning! But I slept through my alarms,” Baekhyun groans. “And now we are totally late for the train back!” 

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yes!! Quickly, get your things! We gotta go _now_!” 

Chanyeol throws on his two backpacks, a duffel bag, and tugs two large suitcases out of his closet in one swift movement. Baekhyun grabs his suitcases as well as they both head for the door, almost crashing into each other in their attempt to get through it first. 

“Stop the train!” Baekhyun screams as they run down the halls. 

 

 

 

Luhan doesn’t know how he manages to hold a conversation with Minseok for half an hour without spontaneously combusting. His stomach won’t stop turning, his palms are sweaty, his heart hasn’t stopped its frenzied beating, and he’s not sure how Minseok hasn’t noticed it all yet. 

Miraculously, his brain and mouth seem to be functioning properly, and he’s even been able to make Minseok laugh a few times. All too soon, it seems, a bell signals the start of boarding, and Minseok grabs his bags as he heads towards the door. 

“It was nice talking to you again, Luhan,” Minseok smiles. “See you next year!”

“Am I dreaming?” Luhan blurts suddenly and wishes he had just held it together for another minute. 

“Did you say something?” 

“I said, I had fun talking to you too!” Luhan quickly says, thanking the suddenly crowded platform for saving him. 

Minseok waves, steps onto the train, and Luhan stands there with a dumb grin on his face until Yixing and Yifan come over, snapping him out of his reverie. 

 

* * *

 

“Make us proud, Sehun.” 

“I will,” Sehun promises his parents, clutching onto his bag tightly. 

His mother pats him once on the head, and that’s all the goodbye he gets as he steps off the platform onto the train. Confusion, then panic dawns on him as he realizes he’s accidentally stepped into the third-year section. 

“Hey, do you need help? Are you a first year?” An upperclassman asks him gently, green and silver tie looped loosely around his neck. 

Mesmerized by the Slytherin’s tie, Sehun forgets to answer. Suddenly, another student bounds over to the two of them, grabbing Sehun’s arm and pulling him away from the upperclassmen. 

“Hi again, Minseok,” he says, “Don’t worry, I’ll show him around. Oh, tell Yifan I said hi!” 

“Alright,” Minseok chuckles. “Be careful, Tao.” 

Once Sehun and Tao are out of sight, Yifan crawls out from underneath the table and looks around warily. 

“Is he gone?”

“Yes,” Minseok rolls his eyes. “You really should be nicer to him.” 

“I was his next door neighbor for one year, Minseok. How does he even remember me? I was, what, four when he was born? I would’ve been hanging out with a baby. I don’t know anything about infant care. My God, I could’ve killed him.” 

“Be quiet, Yifan,” Junmyeon chastises him from a couple rows over. “You’re giving me a headache!” 

 

 

 

“Let go,” Sehun jerks his arm away from the stranger that had appeared out of nowhere. 

“I’m just being nice,” Tao says. “I’m a first year too, and I got on the wrong part of the train too! But I met a lot of nice upperclassmen. You don’t have to look so upset, okay? What’s your name?” 

“Sehun.” 

“I’m Tao. You can sit with me and Jongin! He’s a first year too, by the way,” Tao says, sliding open the door to a carriage. 

Sehun peers in to see a boy sprawled across the seats, sound asleep. 

“Jongin!” Tao complains, nudging his shoulder. “I leave for one minute and you fall asleep again?” 

“I’m tired,” Jongin mumbles. 

“Don’t be rude, Jongin. This is Sehun, so say hi!” 

“Hi Sehun,” Jongin says, sitting up. “I’m Jongin.” 

“Um, hello,” Sehun blinks as he takes a seat next to Tao. 

Tao and Jongin talk for the entire train ride, but Sehun is too transfixed by the view outside to contribute much to the conversation. His wand sits in the pocket of his robe, heavy with the weight of his parent’s expectations as he slowly relaxes to the sound of Tao and Jongin’s whispers.

 

When he dozes off, he dreams of silver and green. 


	6. six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun hasn't decided how he feels about Tao, Jongdae keeps winning at Quidditch, and Halloween turns Yifan into the king of throwing shade.

“Are you cold, Sehun?” Minseok’s voice cuts through the wind as his face pops into view, bangs sweeping over his eyes. 

“Huh? Oh..” Sehun realizes that he’s sitting with his feet up, arms curled tightly around himself. It was a habit to make himself smaller wherever he went, and he didn’t think anyone would notice. “No, I’m fine,” he says curtly. Then, “This is a bit boring.” 

Minseok laughs at that, looking down at the Quidditch field. Jongdae flits around with the other players, their captain shouting out orders as they practice. 

“It’s more exciting when they’re playing against another team,” Minseok agrees. 

“Why don’t you play?”

“I’m not all that good,” Minseok says, wrinkling his nose. 

“That’s not what Jongdae said.” Sehun sends him a look. 

Minseok shrugs, turning his attention back to the field. Sehun keeps his eyes on him, losing himself in the way the wind gently blows as if running tender fingers through Minseok’s hair, the coldness lending a pink tint to his cheeks. 

“My two favorite Slytherins!” A voice shouts from the other end of the bleachers as it approaches, breaking Sehun’s concentration. 

Tao waves his hands over his head, yellow and black scarf fluttering behind him. Jongin trails along, hands shoved in his pockets and beanie pulled down low on his forehead. Minseok smiles at them and Sehun averts his gaze. 

“Two of my favorite Hufflepuffs,” Minseok returns the sentiment, patting the seat next to him. Jongin beats Tao to it by a millisecond, leaving the disgruntled first-year to take the seat in front of Minseok. 

“What are you guys doing at a Slytherin practice?” Sehun says, pulling his own green scarf up to his chin. “You better not be here to steal strategies.” 

“Oh, please,” Tao sniffs, shaking his head as if Sehun’s accusation was preposterous. “No offense, but I’m really not all interested in sports.” 

“Jongin is, though, right?” Minseok tilts his head to look at him. 

“Yeah,” Jongin says, smiling. “It’s cool.” 

“You should try out for the team next year, then,” Minseok suggests, and Jongin looks down shyly. 

“Maybe..” 

“Chanyeol is on the Hufflepuff team now,” Minseok recalls. “I’m sure he’d love to help you.”

“Yeah,” Jongin nods, lighting up a bit. “I’ll ask him!” 

The four sit in silence for awhile, watching the practice below them. Sehun flexes his hands, rubbing them together and blowing hot breaths in them, feeling a bit annoyed at himself for forgetting his gloves. 

He’s about to call it quits when Minseok silently takes off his left glove and slides it onto Sehun’s hand, the warmth enveloping his cold fingers. Minseok grabs his other hand, lacing their fingers together, and puts their hands in his equally warm pocket. 

“Better?” He says softly, and Sehun nods. 

“How are they so warm?” He asks, wiggling his thawing fingers in the glove. “Are they—“

“Enchanted,” Minseok nods, grinning wide. 

With a hum and a flame of contentment burning steadily in his heart, Sehun leans his head against Minseok’s shoulder, Jongin doing the same on the other side. 

 

* * *

 

The crowd erupts into a cacophonous symphony of cheers as Slytherin’s newest seeker, Kim Jongdae, skids back onto the field with the golden snitch resting snugly in the palm of his hand. 

“Rookie seeker Kim Jongdae has done it again!” Junmyeon shouts into the microphone, voice rising above the stadium as Yifan fiddles with the scoreboard. “In a neck-to-neck battle against Gryffindor’s seeker, he comes out with the golden snitch! Slytherin wins!” 

Banners all around the stadium ripple into a rich green and silver, waving in the wind as students in the stands continue to cheer loudly. Luhan drops the quaffle in his hands as he lands, Yixing flying next to him and offering a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Baekhyun struggles with the bludger before finally managing to get it locked back in its case, slinking back into line with his fellow teammates a minute late. 

The two teams bow to each other, shake hands, and exit the field. Jongdae catches Minseok in the crowd and raises his broom triumphantly, grinning widely as Minseok smiles at him, mouthing something excitedly. Luhan catches the gesture as he jogs past, clapping a hand onto Jongdae’s back. 

“Good game,” he yells over the crowd before joining the Gryffindor team in their tent. 

“We _lost_ ,” Baekhyun laments, throwing himself onto the couch, knocking several other brooms to the floor. Shaking his head, Yixing gathers them and places them in their rightful place on the wall. 

“Oh hush, Baekhyun. It was a good game. Besides, you’re only upset because you won’t get to play against the Hufflepuffs next week.” 

“That’s not the only reason! You’re probably the only Gryffindor on the planet who likes losing, Yixing,” Baekhyun huffs. 

“I _don’t_ like to lose,” Yixing says, frowning. “But I’m not going to pretend that we can win every single time.” 

“Yeah, whatever..” 

“You know, it’s probably a good thing we’re not playing next week. You and Chanyeol always just beat the bludger at each other anyways…” Yixing rolls his eyes, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair as he passes. “Or team up and beat it against everyone else. Basically the opposite of your job.” 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun says, actually sounding a bit apologetic. 

Yixing smiles before exiting the tent, almost bumping into Luhan on his way out. “There you are! I’ve been looking for…” He trails off when Luhan doesn’t respond and notices his eyes are fixed on the Slytherin tent. 

Seeing Minseok crush Jongdae into a hug hurt a little bit, Luhan will admit. It was hard to watch Minseok shower praise onto the winning team, but thankfully the Slytherin tent was too far away for him to hear what he was saying. Truthfully, Luhan wished that Minseok was there to congratulate him when he won all those games in their second year, but he understood—he was a Gryffindor, and Minseok was a Slytherin. It wouldn’t have made sense. 

But even so…the loss only made him want to try harder. He was sure that one day he’d look up into the stadium mid-game and see Minseok cheering for him, loud and proud. Then after the game, he’d take him back to his room and—

“Luhan!” Yixing shakes him none-too-gently, bringing him back down to the ground. 

“Huh?” Luhan jumps a bit, almost dropping his broom. “Did you say something?” 

“I said, are you okay? I know you hate losing. We were on a winning streak too,” Yixing mumbles the last part, mostly to himself. 

“More than fine,” Luhan says with a grin, sounding much too happy for someone who had just suffered a crushing defeat. “I’ll see you at dinner, Xing,” he waves before rushing back into the tent. 

“…You’re not a Chaser for no reason, I guess,” Yixing says aloud to no one in particular, a fond smile finding its way onto his face. 

 

* * *

 

When Junmyeon wakes up, the first thing he notices are the cobwebs everywhere. He counts twenty on his way to the bathroom, but with a flick of his wand they disappear as he mutters about dirty roommates and old castles. 

There’s a cauldron in the middle of the Gryffindor common room when he walks down the stairs, bubbling and brewing something certain to be nasty. 

“Who in their right mind does their Potions homework here?” He complains with a frown. He misses the severed hand on the floor, stepping right over it as he leaves the Gryffindor tower, bumping into Minseok on the moving stairs. 

“Hey, Junmyeon,” Minseok greets with a grin.

“Oh my god,” Junmyeon gasps unintentionally. Minseok’s face is bruised, bloody, and pale. He has dark rings under his eyes, a nasty scratch on his cheek, and dried blood at the corner of his lips. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. How about you?” 

“Who did this to you, Minseok?” Junmyeon asks, feeling horror and confusion churn inside his stomach. He was going to kill whoever did this to his friend. 

“Baekhyun.”

Junmyeon’s jaw swings open. 

“My class is here. See you later, Junmyeon,” Minseok waves before disappearing into the morning rush of students. 

 

 

 

“This is the best Muggle holiday ever,” Baekhyun gushes. 

“Don’t you think you’re going a bit overboard?” Kyungsoo questions. 

“Definitely not. Chanyeol, what are you going as?” 

“A wizard!” Chanyeol enthuses, gesturing to his hat. 

“Is that why you’re wearing the hat? You never wear the hat. No one wears their hat,” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. 

“The point of Halloween is to dress up as something you’re not,” Kyungsoo reminds Chanyeol. 

There’s a moment of silence before everyone simultaneously realizes the weight of Kyungsoo’s words. 

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol yells in excitement. 

“No! I take it back!” Kyung scurries down the hall, groaning. 

“No take-backs!” Baekhyun croons loudly. 

“Does this mean you recognize me as a real wizard?! I’m so happy! Wait, stop running! Kyungsooooo!” 

 

 

 

“…so apparently it’s Halloween,” Junmyeon sighs, finishing recounting the multitude of horrors he faced throughout the day. “And that’s why Minseok looks like he got severely injured.” 

“Only you would miss one of the biggest Muggle events of the year,” Yifan comments, half-chewing a bite of bread. 

“Okay, how do you even know about Halloween?” 

Yifan jerks a thumb towards Luhan, who’s staring across the dining hall (as usual). 

“..Okay, yeah,” Junmyeon shrugs. “Whatever. I was just preoccupied with other things. You know how exams are coming up, right? There was supposed to be a review session today but it was canceled because _some_ people don’t know how to keep the celebration down. The entire study hall was slimed in some awful green liquid, and that idiot Byun Baekhyun was on top of the tables yelling something about a ‘Nickel Odin’.”

“Mmm. That sucks.” 

“Byun Baekhyun,” Luhan says out of nowhere—the first thing he’s said all dinner. 

“He is a menace. Along with Chanyeol and Jongdae…” Junmyeon shudders. “I have so much respect for the prefects.” 

“Baekhyun and Minseok,” Luhan continues muttering to himself, “Spending time together. Getting closer. Becoming best friends, probably.”

Luhan shudders visibly.

“Halloween, indeed.”

“Yeah,” Yifan snorts, “Can’t think of anything scarier than Minseok having someone replace your role of….oh yeah, nothing.” 

“I am going to hex the socks off of you,” Luhan threatens.

“Hey, if it means you’ll finally find some bravery then go right ahead,” Yifan shrugs. 

“Wait, what are we talking about?” Junmyeon looks between the two, confused. 

“Nothing,” Luhan says. “Nothing at all.” 

Yifan gets up, leaning down to whisper one last thing in Luhan’s ear before leisurely exiting. 

“Yule Ball.” 

Luhan throws a bread roll after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //slams down the bottle of red wine i've been drinking all night 
> 
> I'M BACK (sorry for the wait)


End file.
